Desmond Cipher/Universe 1
'''Desmond Elijah Cipher '''is the younger brother of Lucius Cipher more well known as Satan. He is the brother-in-law of Summer Cipher He is the uncle of both Charyl Cipher and Jasan Cipher. He is also well known for being the main owner of the moniker "Death" during most of V for Ventura. Appearance Desmond tends to wear an adapted Grim Reaper outfit, wearing a black hooded sweater vest with a dark gray long-sleeved shirt and a pair of gloves with a skeletal design on them. He wears black slacks over top of black boots with white laces. He then tends to wear a mask with a skull design that makes his natural eyes glow. Personality Desmond has routinely shown to be a very unempathetic person, similar to his older brother, he continually shows that he does not care for the feelings of others and has said that he despises Blackjack ever since he married his niece. He also seems to love his job of reaping and is possibly sociopathic. Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Not much is known about either his or his brother's past, but he was born around the same time as his brother, just later. He became the reaper as soon as he was fully grown and continued to reap until his brother was killed by his niece and nephew. He slowly grew angrier over his brother's death and after the attack on the kingdom by Gothic he used the opportunity to kidnap and wipe the memory of his niece Charyl, making her forget everything that happened in her life besides being the daughter of Satan and being a demon. He kept her in the afterlife with him until he was killed by his grandnephew Edward who then became Death. Abilities & Paraphernallia Abilities * '''Soul Magic: '''It is unknown to what extent Desmond has with his soul magic, but since he is capable of other forms of magic it can be assumed he knows some variant of base Soul Magic. * '''Demon Biology: '''While never shown, it can be assumed that Desmond has some sort of Demon Form, but the extent of to which is unknown. * '''Dark Magic: '''Desmond, as a Grim Reaper has access to a variable amount of magic from a school known as Dark Magic, designed to incapacitate and even destroy other entities. ** '''Reap: '''A very powerful form of Dark Magic, Desmond, and other Reapers have the ability to take a soul straight to the afterlife, although certain souls can escape this. ** '''Mind Wipe: '''A form of Dark Magic where Desmond can alter the memories of someone else using his powerful soul magic, but this can be reversed through other means of magic or through the use of friends or family reminding the person of their past. Paraphernallia * '''Reaper's Scythe: '''A very powerful weapon designed to enhance the magic within the user's body to more easily reap an entity. It can also be used as a typical weapon as well. Weaknesses * '''Mortal Body: '''While being a demon he still has a mortal body that can be killed. * '''Demon Biology: '''Since he is a demon, Desmond has all the typical weaknesses of a demon. ** '''Devil's Traps: '''Specially designed symbols usually on the floor or ceiling of a place designed to keep demons in place ** '''Salt: '''Demons are unable to pass doorways and windows covered in salt unless the salt trail is disrupted ** '''Holy Water: '''Demons have a natural weakness to Holy Water and will burn when exposed to it ** '''Supernatural & Blessed Weapons: '''Weapons of supernatural origin designed to kill demons or weapons blessed in the same way as holy water can kill demons Trivia * In Anglo-Saxon Baby Names the meaning of the name Desmond is Gracious defender * Elijah comes from the Hebrew name אֱלִיָּהוּ ('Eliyyahu) meaning "my God is YAHWEH" * Cipher means a secret or disguised way of writing; a code. * Desmond is based on the typical depiction of the Grim Reaper but pulls elements from other mythologies such as Thanatos from Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Death Category:Soul Magic Users Category:Dark Magic Users Category:V for Ventura